Kross A Saiyan Divided
by penknife
Summary: This is something I wrote for an RPing site, but wondered what you guys thought. RR :) (All flames to light my bonfire on Guy Fawkes' Day)


Kross, the only son of the late Kaditz, high warrior of the throne, was left in the wild to take care of himself when he was only two. He was found, however, a year later by another family of saiyans who took him in and trained him. They had recognised a birthmark on his eye, a cross, and many years later, found that Kaditz was Kross' true father, and returned him when Kross was fifteen.  
  
Kaditz took him back, but was not impressed, looking down at his long lost son every chance he got and never giving him a chance. His mother tried to be nice to him, but it was hard; they had grown apart and his father's constant comments and temper made it harder still for her as she was punished when she was trying to be loving to Kross.  
  
One day, close to Kross' seventeenth birthday, he came home to find his mother, dead, lying in a pool of her own blood. She had had her stomach cut open and the baby inside of her stuffed in a jar on the table beside her. He spun around and found his father laughing, telling him that this was what being a saiyan was being all about; not taking nothing from no one and taking what you wanted from anyone.  
  
The rage and hate he felt was overwhelming as he looked at his father, the saiyan who had abandoned him so many years ago, not caring about him, and had started attacking him in blind abandon, but being beaten down quickly by the high warrior, escaping with his life only because his father wanted to see what he could really do.  
  
Seven years had passed, and Kross had trained every single day, never losing sight of his ultimate goal; vengeance on his father...  
  
On his own, he trained, learning the secrets of his saiyan blood and eventually learning how to become a super saiyan, pushing his own limits till he would break if he pushed any harder, then pushing harder anyway.  
  
He found Kaditz then while he was walking through a forest. Kaditz told him he had finally sought him out so that he could fight the high warrior of the throne at long last... the fight that ensued caused the destruction of a large portion of the forest, and brings Kross to where he is now...  
  
~~~~  
  
"KA..." Where there was only a dimunutive summer breeze before, there was now a stiff rolling wind that caused dead leaves, flowers and grass to spring up and dance, blown about in small spirals.  
  
"MEH..." The earth started to shake, small pieces of it breaking apart and bouncing up and down on the quivering ground below, the smallest being blown with the wind before it to join in the dance that swept the forest floor.  
  
"HA..." The wind picked up even harder, and the trembling of the earth became as violent as the two warriors who stood now, facing each other separated only by the expanse of the forest floor between them.  
  
"MEH..." pieces of the earth too hard to have been loosened by the incessant shaking of the earth now broke off, rising ever upwards, but slowly, as the energies of the warriors ascended ever more...  
  
"HAAAA!"  
  
The cry echoed through the forest, startling the nearby animals and causing birds to fly in all directions, breaking the forest canopy, allowing small beams of sunlight to filter through the almost impenetrable mass of green, turning into a brilliant blue as Kross's kamehameha wave shot unneringly for his target; Kaditz.  
  
At almost the same instant he had cried the last part of his attack, Kaditz had also shot his, its orange glow contrasting with the blue, setting the forest afire with a ghastly purplish light. The two beams collided, causing a massive explosion which rocked the forest, smoke billowing out as if from a fire, clearing to reveal the huge concentration of energy in the middle, creating a globe of swirling orange and blue, neither gaining any ground against the other.  
  
Beads of perspiration appeared on the furrowed brows of both saiyans, one in battle armour - worn and torn, one in a simple black gi bearing an emblem showing the chinese symbol for death, both sleeves missing and a large portion of the back also.  
  
They stayed like that for a full minute, though it seemed hours to the two saiyans, arms extended, pushing as hard as they could, determination set in a mask on both their faces, mingled with vehemence and the sort of passion only a true warrior knows.  
  
Abruptly, the beams broke their contact, spiralling up around each other in a helix of colours, twisting around each other as snakes, blasting away most of the forest canopy and setting the skies overhead on fire with their colours before separating and charging at their original targets.  
  
Mouths open in an O of surprise, neither was fast enough to try and defend themselves against those beams, the sound of speeding pain and possibly death was all that they heard before the explosion of the contact echoed in their ears and became all they could hear, the colours of their attacks filling their vision, becoming all they could see.  
  
They lay then, in crators which had formed as a result of the explosions, neither moving except for the faintest stirring of their chests indicating intake of breath.  
  
"D... Damn you..." Kaditz voiced without much infliction due to the extent of his injuries while trying to make himself rise to a sitting position.  
  
Kross was doing the same, feeling every single bone in his body ache, his muscles screaming with protest and also feeling the beginnings of one hell of a headache. Grimacing, cursing under his breath, he unsteadily got to his feet first, seeing the other doing the same.  
  
The pain was secondary now to the hate he felt for Kaditz, the pure unharnessed emotion of anger... nay, rage that he felt now within him, threatening to burst, to get out, giving him resolve and power. It was trying to take him over, that by now all too familiar crimson in his sight that indicated this...  
  
He succumbed to it...  
  
Even as he felt himself recovering, he reached into his pouch and took out a small bean like any other, and popped it into his mouth. He forced his aching jaws to bite down on it and swallow. He coughed, feeling bile at the back of his throad, but forcing himself to swallow it all down, immediately feeling the effects of the senzu.  
  
All this time he saw nothing but Kaditz in his crimson view of the world, and felt his hate rise along with his anger...   
  
"HAAAAAAH!!" he cried, pointing his face to the heavens, hands clenched in fists so tight his knuckles went white and blood started to flow freely down his palms where his nails had dug in, feeling the raw emotion wash over him, letting it in and then converting it into raw power... Then an explosion of yellow, sending dust in all directions then settling down to reveal Kross... but with golden hair standing up on end, his once dark brown eyes now emerald green, and surrounded by a golden aura so strong that it crackled with electricity like tendrils of light and caused dust and debris on the floor to rise up and around him.  
  
He had once again, become a super saiyan.  
  
"Cama gata shine..." his breath coming almost like a whisper, but he knew Kaditz had heard it... saw the fear in the old saiyan's eyes... In the eyes of his father... "Dou-san..." he finished, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a blood curdling smile which did not show in his eyes... Soon you will die father.  
  
Kaditz... once considered one of the greatest saiyans who had ever lived... who had murdered his own wife and the baby she carried within, who had tried to kill Kross now knew fear for the first time in his life... and at the hands of his own son; who he had called weak, pathetic, unworthy of his blood... Kaditz who had disowned his son and had sent him off on his own at the age of two, never to know what a real life was like, having to fight for his survival since practically day one...  
  
Kaditz... once high warrior of the throne itself... who now realised what the scouter he wore on his face was telling him, what he had told himself to be impossible, to defy his will...  
  
"My son has surpassed me..." he said to himself, his voice shaking.  
  
"And it was so hard too." Kross intoned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He charged towards the disbelieving Kaditz, who could only watch as Kross pulled his fist back, then sent it hurtling into his stomach. Kaditz bent over, his eyes wide in shock and pain, his mouth open and when Kross pulled the punch back, he fell to his knees, then propped himself up with a single arm, the other holding his stomach, and he vomited whatever he had to eat beforehand.  
  
Kross looked down with obvious disdain, and kicked Kaditz into the air spinning, then did a somersault which ended up in a double handed fist down on Kaditz, sending him hurtling into the ground, leaving a small crator.  
  
Landing gracefully on his feet, Kross started to walk slowly towards where the almost motionless figure of Kaditz lay on the ground; a broken saiyan, each step causing small dust plumes to rise up and around the golden aura surrounding Kross, each step taken with deliberate aggression, dangerous intent and deadly efficiency...  
  
Kaditz was lapsing in and out of conciousness, and while still awake, looked up and saw Kross approaching, a murderous gleam in his eyes... his face hiding no emotion, his every move conveying his wishes...  
  
Suddenly, that fear... the fear which gave men wings, gave him power, surged through Kaditz and he let it, exploding into a super saiyan transformation himself, his short hair not changing much from the transformation, his eyes the same emerald green Kross' was now.  
  
"I WILL NOT GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!" he screamed at the top of his voice, then charged, fists balled up, going so fast only his energy signature would have been detectable.  
  
Kross watched with mild bemusement as Kaditz charged at him, not even flinching when he was struck full in the face. Kaditz recoiled then, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"No... NO! How can a whelp be this powerful!?"  
  
Kross now started to advance, ever so slowly, towards his father, while Kaditz backed up, shaking his head, then leapt back, screaming a single note as he fired energy ball after energy ball, draining himself immensely, but watching with a smirk on his face when he realised every single one had hit... Where Kross was a few seconds ago was now a smoldering, smoking crator.  
  
Struggling to breath now, he knelt down on the ground, no longer being able to sustain the transformation, he let it go, his dark hair falling over his face in its usual fringe again, his eyes reverting to their original dark brown.  
  
Breathing heavily, he didn't notice the small beep his scouter emitted until it beeped again a few seconds later. His eyes flew open then, seeing what the scouter told him, he looked out towards the crator, then mouthed a single word even as he heard Kross's voice beyond the smoke, "Impossible..."  
  
"SHINE!!!" came the single word from Kross as he focused his chi into a single beam, and pushed it towards Kaditz...  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"Sayonara... Dou-san..." he said, without infliction, without emotion.  
  
A cold emptiness he hadn't experienced before all this had happened washed over him, and it felt like ice water now resided in his stomach.  
  
Looking over at the single remains of where his father had been, he felt an uncontrollable sense of regret come over him... he had been his only family left.  
  
Amazingly, the scouter had survived his attack and lay near some rocks propped on top of each other in a stool shape. Strolling over, he picked it up, then put it on, brushing the thick black hair from his eyes so that he could fit it over his eye, then he sat down, eyes closed, thinking... thinking... 


End file.
